wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Other NWA World Championships
Unofficial World Championships NWA promoters from EMLL, later renamed the CMLL, in Mexico began promoting two more championships as World Titles, which were essentially regional titles controlled by EMLL. When the company withdrew from the organization in the 80's, the titles were no longer officially sanctioned by the NWA, however they were still promoted as NWA sanctioned titles by EMLL. In Lucha Libre, titles generally stay with their holder when that competitor leaves a region or company. This practice has caused theses titles, along with the Light Heavyweight Championship, to be accepted as "world titles" in Japan and Mexico. Weight limits for the titles are loosely followed by Lucha Libre promotions. NWA World Historic Light Heavyweight Championship The NWA World Historic Light Heavyweight Championship is a professional wrestling championship promoted by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). CMLL had held the NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship for over 48 years, when the relationship between the promotion and National Wrestling Alliance broke down in March 2010, when Blue Demon Jr., the president of NWA Mexico, sent letters to CMLL, telling them to stop promoting the NWA-branded championships since they were not part of the NWA. NWA Mexico had previously tried to reclaim the three NWA-branded championships promoted by CMLL, but was ignored by CMLL. The promotion did not directly respond to the latest claim either; the NWA Welterweight Champion, Mephisto, commented, simply stating that the titles belonged to CMLL. Finally, on August 12, 2010, CMLL debuted the new NWA World Historic Light Heavyweight Championship belt and named El Texano Jr., the final CMLL-recognized NWA World Light Heavyweight Champion, as the inaugural champion. The current champion is Rey Bucanero, who defeated La Sombra in a tournament final on March 8, 2015, to win the vacant title. This is Bucanero's second title reign; his current reign is the fifth in the title's history. All title matches take place under two out of three falls rules. NWA World Historic Middleweight Championship The NWA World Historic Middleweight Championship is a professional wrestling championship promoted by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). The official definition of the middleweight weight class in Mexico is between 82 kg (181 lb) and 87 kg (192 lb), but is not always strictly enforced. All title matches take place under two out of three falls rules. NWA World Historic Welterweight Championship The NWA World Historic Welterweight Championship is a professional wrestling championship governed by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). CMLL had held the NWA World Welterweight Championship for over 53 years, when the relationship between the promotion and National Wrestling Alliance broke down in March 2010, when Blue Demon Jr., the president of NWA Mexico, sent letters to CMLL, telling them to stop promoting the NWA-branded championships since they were not part of the NWA. NWA Mexico had previously tried to reclaim the three NWA-branded championships promoted by CMLL, but was ignored by CMLL. The promotion did not directly respond to the latest claim either; the NWA Welterweight Champion, Mephisto, commented, simply stating that the titles belonged to CMLL. Finally, on August 12, 2010, CMLL debuted the new NWA World Historic Welterweight Championship belt and named Mephisto, the final CMLL-recognized NWA World Welterweight Champion, as the inaugural champion. The official definition of the Welterweight weight class in Mexico is between 70 kg (150 lb) and 78 kg (172 lb), but is not always strictly enforced. Volador Jr. is the current NWA World Historic Welterweight champion, having defeated La Sombra on August 1, 2014. This is Volador Jr.'s second run with the title and he is the seventh overall champion. All title matches take place under two out of three falls rules. Defunct World Championships Prior to 1992, many NWA promoters sanctioned a regional version of a tag team championship as the "World Championship". Although named as world titles, none of the titles were sanctioned as the official world title by the Board of Directors, and were technically regional championships. The Mid-Atlantic version, promoted by Jim Crockett Promotions, became widely accepted as the legitimate World Title when many promotions began folding, or being bought out by JCP. With this consolidation, the Mid-Atlantic version became known as the World Tag Championship, although it was not technically recognized as such by the Board of Directors. It was, however, recognized as such by kayfabe magazine Pro Wrestling Illustrated. As JCP evolved into World Championship Wrestling, this version of the title would become known as the WCW World Tag Team Title. * NWA Tag Team Championship (Amarillo Version) * NWA World Tag Team Championship (Central States version) * NWA World Tag Team Championship (Chicago version) * NWA World Tag Team Championship (Georgia version) * NWA World Tag Team Championship (Florida version) * NWA World Tag Team Championship (Detroit version) * NWA World Tag Team Championship (Los Angeles version) * NWA World Tag Team Championship (Mid-America version) * NWA World Tag Team Championship (Mid-Atlantic Version) * NWA World Tag Team Championship (Minneapolis version) * NWA World Tag Team Championship (San Francisco version) * NWA World Tag Team Championship (Texas version) * NWA World Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version) Defunct Regional "World" Championships The following titles were also called "World Championships", but were actually just regional or company titles. * NWA Independent World Heavyweight Championship - Major title created by promoter and former NWA President Dennis Coralluzzo to fill in for the NWA World Heavyweight Title when the World Title could not be defended on major NWA cards. It was defended on independent wrestling promotion cards in 1994. * NWA World Brass Knuckles Championship (Tennessee Version) - Short-lived title promoted by NWA Mid-America territory from 1978 until 1981. The championship was used in specialty matches in which the combatants would wear brass knuckles. There were other such championships used in a number of NWA territories throughout the America, including versions in the Florida territory, Amarillo, New England, the Mid-Atlantic region and in NWA Tri-State. * NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (Los Angeles version) * NWA World Midget's Championship - NWA's midget wrestling singles championship. Large parts of the championship history is undocumented due to lack of documentation of Midget wrestling for large periods of time from the 1950s to the 1980s. In that period of time there were two touring groups of midget wrestlers in the United States, both had a "World Champion", leading to some uncertainty as to who was the NWA World Midget's Champion, often based on if the champion was booked as defending the championship in an NWA territory. The first wrestler to lay claim to the Midget's World Championship was Sky Low Low after he won a won a 30-man tournament in Paris, France. The tournament was either fictitious or not an NWA sanctioned event as it took place in Europe. But at some point after 1949 the NWA recognized Sky Low Low as their champion. * NWA World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (Mid-Atlantic) * NWA World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (Texas version) - Was a title in World Class Championship Wrestling from 1982 until 1988. From 1982 until 1986, the championship was called NWA World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (Texas version). It featured several notable matches between the Von Erich family and The Fabulous Freebirds. * NWA World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (Tennessee Version) -Was a originally promoted in the NWA Mid-America territory based out of Tennessee. Originally called the "NWA Six-Man Tag Team Championship" NWA Mid-America promoted the title from 1974 until 1981. In 1984 another NWA territory, Jim Crockett Promotions, brought the concept back, this time as the "NWA World Six-Man Tag Team Championship" which it promoted until 1989. The Championship was briefly revived in 1998 by NWA 2000. As the name indicates the championship was exclusively for three man teams that competed in six-man tag team matches. * NWA World Television Championship * NWA World Women's Tag Team Championship - Sanctioned from the early 1950s through 1983. The championship became a World Wrestling Federation title in 1983 when the WWF, once a member of the NWA, bought the rights to the championship and continued using them. See Also NWA Championships